200th person
by pokefanatic1234
Summary: Amu has a curiosity of ghosts. Then she meets Ikuto. A boy... or so she thought. AMUTO. :D
1. A New Friend

"Why?... Why?" Ikuto said, hair dripping from the rain.

As Ikuto stares regretfully at his burning house. All the pieces falling, one by one. Tears start streaking down Ikuto's eyes.

Ikuto stands up, And run. Running to nowhere in specific.

But he never noticed. He never noticed, the two headlights coming to his way

Then a loud honk passes to Ikuto's ears then he looks at where the sound is coming from, But it's too late.

There, Ikuto laid on the road. Full of blood and bruises.

~*~

"Ami?" Amu asked in search of her little sister.

No reply

"Ami? You here?" She repeated

None again

"Am-" Amu stopped as se felt someone was hugging her behind her back.

As she turns around, She saw Ami hugging her tightly.

"Ami?" Amu asked

As she looked closer to Ami, Tears are streaking down her face.

Amu kneels down and holds her little sister.

"Ami, What's wrong?" She asked

Ami just sobbed and wiped her runny nose. Then she points to a bruise at her shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Amu asks

Ami nods

"Come on, let's wash it." Amu smiles as she brings Ami to the bathroom

Amu turns on the faucet. Water coming down fast. Amu gets a handful, then splashes it on Ami's bruise.

After a while, Ami's bruise started to heal.

"Now, Let's go wash your face." Amu smiles.

~*~

"Bye, Onee-chan!" Ami exclaims as she runs to her kindergarten school.

Amu waves and smiles.

"Time to go to my new school." Amu sighs as she rides on her bike.

There she stands in front if Seiyo Academy. The nearest school to her house and the least-known school in Tokyo. So if you ask someone who doesn't live in the neighborhood, "Do you know Seiyo Academy?" They'll answer, "Is it a restaurant?" Even though the word "Academy" is already said.

_"189..190...191.."_ Amu whispers as she passes by many students.

Amu has had a habit of counting every people who pass by her because she read in a book that every 200 people you see, 2 of them are ghosts. She has always wanted to meet a ghost. So she always counts everyone.

_"197..198..199.." _Amu whispers, not noticing a boy who is about to bump her.

"200" Amu said as she stares at the boy, eye to eye.

The boy has hazel brown eyes and blue hair. He is carrying a black bag for a violin with no backpacks,no notebooks, no book, no nothing except for his violin bag.

"Excuse me?" The boy asked

"Oh i'm sorry..." Amu says, flustered

"Amu!" A boy with a familiar voice said

Amu looks up at the boy and sees her old friends, Kukai and Nagi.

"Kukai! Nagi! How are you?" Amu asked

"Were fine." Nagi smiles

"Oh! Amu, this is Ikuto. Ikuto Amu,Amu Ikuto!" Kukai explains

"Nice to meet you!" Amu puts out her hand for a formal shake

Ikuto just bows his head a little

"Ooookkkk...." Amu said, awkwardly as she slowly walks away.

"I'll.... See you later...." Amu said, waving at them.

As Amu walks away, Kukai hits Ikuto's arm

"Ikuto! Why didn't you talk? Why didn't aren't you tour talking self? Before we saw Amu, you were fine! What's wrong?" Kukai asked

"Nothing.... You wouldn't understand" Ikuto said as he watches Amu disappear in a distance.

~*~

"Ok class,let's have our everyday role-" The teacher stops when he hears a knock on the door.

"E-excuse me..." Amu stutters

"Ah yes, you must be Hinamori Amu, our new student. Since your new, I'm letting you off with a warning. I hate tardy. Now, sit down. Next to the window please." The teacher instructed

Amu bows then walks to her new chair.

_"198...199...."_ She whispered "200" She said when she saw Ikuto

Ikuto looked up at her while reading a book.

Amu realizes that she is staring, so she quickly wakes to her chair.

Ikuto was just right next to her. only a few inches away.

"Ok, let us start the discussion." The teacher said, getting a piece of chalk.

_"Why do I feel different? I feel.. like i'm scared of something" _Amu said to herself

As she moved her head a little, She saw Ikuto staring intensely at her

They stared at each others eyes for 3 seconds. Before Amu looked away.

Then all of a sudden, Ikuto stands up and walks out of the classroom.

All of us were puzzled why he stood up. Until the bell rang.

All of the class stood and grabbed their backpacks.

~*~

Amu walks around the cafeteria. Wondering where to sit.

"Amu! Over here!" Kukai said

Amu smiles seeing the sight of her friend and rushes to them

"Amu!" Nagi exclaims "What have you been doing these past years?" Nagi asks

"Hahaha.. nothing. Same old-same old" Amu laughed

"Let's eat our lunch!" Nagi smiles

Amu smiles back

The three of them delightfully walk to the line. Amu ordered a simple burger and mango juice. Amu walks back to the table. She felt someone was staring at her, but she had no idea who, so she just continued walking. She never noticed the spilled milk on the ground so, She continued walking then she slipped. She thought of how painful it might be. So she closed her eyes.

But to her surprise, She didn't she looked up, She was staring at Ikuto.

Then Ikuto started to smirk.

Amu stared at him confusingly then stood up.

"T-thanks.." Amu stutters

Ikuto smiles then says, "Your welcome"

**-end of chapter-**

* * *

WOOT! New story! xD I know. It sucks. T~T *Sigh* If I have any errors, **REPORT IMMEDIATELY! **

**xoxo,**

**Pokefanatic1234**


	2. Makes No Difference

Amu and Ikuto stayed there and stared at each other.

Then Nagi and Kukai start rushing to them.

"Hey there Amu!" Kukai said then he realizes Ikuto is next to Amu

"Is there anything wrong?" Kukai asks

"No.... nothing." Ikuto smiles

"Whoa.... Ikuto!?!?!? Is that really you?" Kukai asks, pinching his cheeks.

"Of course. Who else?" Ikuto laughed

"It's just that... This is the first time I've seen you smile! What did Amu do to you?" Kukai explains

"I didn't do anything. " Amu explained

Kukai stares at Ikuto suspiciously.

"Ah, who cares! Let's go eat lunch!" Kukai encouraged

Me and Nagi nodded our heads while Ikuto just smiled at Amu.

~*~

"Soo.. school's over, what do we do?" Kukai asks

"I don't know..." Nagi said

"Hmm.. Why don't we go to a restaurant?" Ikuto asks

Then Amu's stomach rumbles

"Ehehehe..." Amu blushed

"Restaurant it is!" Nagi laughed

~*~

We entered a okonamiyaki restaurant and all of us ordered an okonamiyaki except for Ikuto.

Then Amu whispered to Kukai, "Kukai, Why doesn't Ikuto eat?"

"Nobody knows. He's been like that since the start of the school year." Kukai explained

Amu's ponders a long time.

"Let's go home now..." Ikuto said, carying his bag.

Then Amu and Kukai exchanged glances

~*~

"See you guys." Kukai said

"Bye.." Amu waved to Kukai as she and Ikuto walked to her house

"Sooo... Why are you coming with me home?" Amu asked

"I just wanted to escort such a lovely lady" Ikuto joked

"Haha..." Amu said, sarcastically.

Then they continued walking until they arrived at Amu's apartment

"Ok, So... See you tomorrow in school?" Amu asked

Ikuto shakes his head

"What do you mean?" Amu asked

Then Ikuto put out a pair of keys with the number "110"

"So?" Amu asked

Ikuto pointed at the room next to Amu's

Amu stared at Ikuto wide-eyed

"See you tomorrow, neighbor" Ikuto winked as he went to the room.

Amu stood there, stunned,shocked and speechless then enters her apartment.

"Ami?" Amu asked

"Onee-chan!" Ami, Amu's younger sister , exclaimed as she ran to Amu and hugged her

Amu knelt down and hugged Amu back

Then she brought Ami to her room then she brought Ami to her bed.

"Onee-chan?" Ami asked

Amu turned around before she left the room.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" Ami asked

Amu smiled then went to her side and tucked her into her bed.

"Ok, I 'll sing the lullaby mom sang to me before she died." Amu smiled

Then Ami's eyes started to sparkle.

_"Yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki  
Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni_

_Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo  
Itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni_ _"_

Then as Amu looked at Ami, She's sleeping soundly. Amu can't help but smile.

~*~

Amu woke up from the streaks of sumlight entering her room. She stretched then smelled the fresh air.

Then she quickly dressed up and went to school.

The exact time she went out, Ikuto went out too. Then he smirked

"Can I escort you to school?" Ikuto smirked

Amu stared at him,irritably. Then walked forward.

Ikuto stood there and said, "Maybe she might be different...." Then walked the same route as Amu.

~*~

"Hey, Ikuto!" Kukai said

"Hey..." Ikuto said,bluntly. Then saw Amu, Then walked straight past them.

"What happened?" Kukai asked

Then Amu stared at Ikuto.

~*~

As Amu studies in her room, she looks at her window and stares at the stars.

"So beautiful.." She said, Then she saw a shooting star.

"Ah! A shooting star!," Amu exclaimed then she closed her eyes then wished_ "I wish I can have the best school year ever."_

_"Your wish is my command" _A voice that sounded like Ikuto said in the wind.

Amu looked around to see him, But he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Amu sighed and said, "I must be imagining things...." As she closes her book and drifts to sleep.

**-end of chapter-**

* * *

Yea, It still sucks. =3= always will, always have. xD review kudasai~!

**xoxo,**

**pokefanatic1234**


End file.
